Under the Pressure: Season 1, Big Brother UK
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal's_Games%3A_Under_the_Pressure Season Run: August 15-30, 2013. Under the Pressure's first season, Big Brother UK, begun in August 2013 when casting calls opened up on Tengaged for a short, 15-day long game that involves 10 players or "houseguests" competing for power inside of a hypothetical house. Challenges and voting are done in specially designed forums that allow players to mingle and strategize. As always, all times given by the host are in the eastern standard time (EST). This season also introduced a new element absent from the real Big Brother UK game: The Exemption, a power position in the house that granted the winner immunity for the week, as well as the power to vote for nominations along with the other houseguests. This is similar to the Head Of Household from Big Brother US, but Big Brother UK granted voting rights to the exemption holder, giving the exemption holder the priviledges that a Head Of Household would not have. Any contestant may cumulatively win as many exemptions as they want to try and get. Casting Casting for Big Brother UK opened up on August 10, 2013, with apps only being opened for four days. The players will begin the competition on August 13, with the game finishing by August 30, 2013. The cast, chosen on Aug. 13, is shown below in a nomination table that show's that player's stats, from how that person voted, to their number of exemption wins, to how long they spent in the game. Won the Exemption in that round. This is similar to the Head Of Household from Big Brother US, but Big Brother UK granted voting rights to the exemption holder, giving the exemption holder the priviledges that a Head Of Household in Big Brother US would not have. Any contestant may cumulatively win as many exemptions as they want to try and get. Safe for the round; was not nominated for eviction, but did not win the exemption. This contestant was nominated for eviction due to recieving the most or second most amount of votes from contestants, or was tied recieving the highest or second highest amount of votes, in which there are more than two nominees. Was eliminated from the game in a previous round of the game. Rain2222 returned in Season 2 for Big Brother: Battle of the Block. Total seasons: 2 Survivor113 returned in Season 4 for Survivor Panama. Total Seasons: 2 The Outcome On the first day, the contestants competed in their first exemption challenge, called "Blurred Lines," named after (in the host's opinion) that annoying song that always plays on the radio. The contestants had to count a number of dashes (-----) inside of a post given on the forum. Guessing the correct number was rewarded with one point. If the first person to answer got it wrong, the second to person to answer would get the point automatically, even if he or she guessed incorrectly. The first contestant to three points would win the exemption. KarmaArrived and Survivor113 were the only houseguests to show up to the challenge, and therefore were the only ones to compete. The first point went to KarmaArrived, who guessed 22, the correct answer. Survivor113 guessed immediately after, with 24, but was both late and incorrect. However, Survivor was able to turn it around and guessed 44 to the next set, scoring and evening up the score. KarmaArrived also guessed 44, but was late. In set 3, the answer was 26, which KarmaArrived took without allowing Survivor to even guess. The final set was answered 18. Survivor113 guessed 19, being inaccurate, and KarmaArrived claimed the first exemption of the season. Voting for nominations ended slightly early when eight of the contestants had cast their votes in the given time period. ShanrockForLife and Redwing did not vote, athough Redwing was banned. Four people were nominated due to a tie. The votes were as follows. DogCalledZak - 2 Sammy1172 - 1 JanelleBB6 - 0 ShanrockForLife - 3 Karma Arrived - 0 Survivor113 - 0 Rain2222 - 1 XoXU - 3 Redwing - 3 Zbase 4 - 3 The eviction was accompanied by the four nominees being voted on by the public. The online voting community of Tengaged.com decided to vote to evict Redwing in the eviction voting poll. The poll itself recieved 33 votes from users, some who stated their votes, some who didn't. Redwing was evicted with 45.5% of the vote, while the rest were as follows: XoXU: 21.2%, ShanrockForLife: 18.2%, Zbase4: 15.2%. On day 3, the houseguests competed in the challenge "Over the Rainbow" in which they had to spam to get users to post on the forum who they wanted to get the exemption. Points were given based on the color level of the voters (I.E. Purple level = 7 points, Black level = 10 points, Sky level = 13 points) and altogether, in a highly inactive competition, XoXU won the exemption. At the end of the voting for the round, it was revealed that in a repeated voting pattern, ShanrockForLife and Zbase4 had once again been nominated for eviction. Both of them had previously survived nominations, including XoXU, who now had the exemption, meaning all of the first round's surviving nominees either had the exemption or were nominated again. With 70% of the ten votes cast in the poll, the floater, ShanrockForLife, was eliminated from the game. Days 5 and 6 were the most inactive yet, as Survivor113 won the exemption by default, being the ONLY person out of the remaining 8 players to show up for the challenge. Following that, only four people voted, with Sammy1172 recieving 3 votes, and KarmaArrived and Zbase4 also going on the block with 2 votes each. Ultimately, out of the 11 votes in the public poll, Sammy1172 was evicted from the house on day 6 with a 54.5% vote. On day 7, no exemption challenge was competed for. The host simply random.orged the names of the contestants into a list randomizer, and Rain2222's name came out on top, earning her the exemption. There was no voting for the round, however, as KarmaArrived quit the game the next day. On day 9, the competition called, "Avalanche!" occured, in which the remaining six players were tasked with playing the popular flash game, Avalanche, to win the exemption. Print screening with the user's Tengaged tab or other proof were required for the player's score to be accepted. None of the players surpassed a very impressive level of performance. Zbase4 ultimately "took home" the prize, the exemption, granting him immunity for the round. He scored only 60 points in the competition. Day 10 involved the public voting out one of the two nominees; either DogCalledZak or XoXU. 15 votes were cast in the online poll, and at the end of the voting, DogCalledZak was evicted from the game with 53.3% against XoXU's 46.7%. Only 2 people voted for nominations. On day 11, the exemption challenge was called "Numbers," and the contestants had to mail the host a number from one to ten. Whoever was closest to the magic number the host had pre-determined won the exemption. The magic number was 4. Survivor113 guessed 8, Zbase4 guessed 6, and Rain2222 guessed 2, giving her the exemption for the round. As day 12 dawned, XoXU and Zbase4 were nominated with 4 votes each. During that round, XoXU was banned for an unknown reason, and out of the 18 votes cast in the public vote, XoXU was sent out the door with 61.1% out of all the votes. Day 13 resulted in the final four playing "Cube Field," a flash game, for the final exemption challenge. The contestant who scored the highest in the challenge got to pick the two nominees out of the three remaining competitors. As always, a tengaged tab or any other proof were required of the player. The challenge was non-live, and even so, Survivor113 was the only player to do the challenge, so she won the exemption. Since Survivor113 won the exemption, she could not be nominated on day 14. However, instead of picking two nominees, all three of the other players were nominated, since none of them did the challenge. The poll only recieved 6 votes, the least yet. With 3 votes, Rain2222 was evicted from the house. Zbase4 recieved 2 votes and JanelleBB6 recieved one vote. The final poll involved tengaged voting for either JanelleBB6, Survivor113, or Zbase4 to win the game. The poll was open for several days and recieved 22 votes from the tengaged public. 72.8% of the votes went to Zbase4, making him the winner of the first season of Under the Pressure. Although Survivor113 and JanelleBB6 both recieved the same amounts in the poll, Survivor113 was given second place over JanelleBB6 due to the latter being more inactive and winning no competitions.